


The quarterback that never was one

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Malfoy is a hot top, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is new to Merics Academy, and instantly finds he doesn't fit in. He clashes with the odd couple, Hermione and Ronald, but they become friends fast enough, to Harry's luck.<br/>And then Draco Malfoy entered the picture.<br/>Hottest of the school, and Harry's thoughts instantly turn to dislike of him, thinking he is just another homophobic quarterback, but then again, maybe not?</p><p>And what are the darker secrets Harry's hiding, like the bruises and cuts? Maybe a certain white blonde haired boy chooses this as his task to discover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scholarships and emerald eye's.

**Author's Note:**

> Mkayyyyyy so I've seen a ton of HarryxMalfoys about, but got cocky and thought i could probably do better, so yeah... Let's give these hotties a try! And by the way in chapter two i messed up, harry has green eyes and draco has grey, please forgive me!

I stepped out of my uncles car, paling at the sight of the school before turning around to see the car already gone, then sighed. 

All i could really pray for was that the school would be better than my home... I shuddered at the thought, anywhere had to be better than home.

I was about to walk into the school ground when the air was knocked out of me by a thing, a heavy thing with freaking orange hair. We both flailed about before he landed on top of me, pulling up quickly to glare at me. "Bloody 'ell! What the fuck man?!" I gave him a timid glared, coughing. "Me? But you were the one who freaking flew into me!" The wranger kid thought for a moment before smirking and standing, holding out a hand to help me up.

"I like you kid, what's your name, where ya from, and what year ya in?" 

I took his hand, checking my shoulder bag before replying.

"Im Harry, Harry potter, im from london, year 11" The boy looked slightly suprised.

"Oh, you're that music scholarship kid right? I thought you were younger... Oh well! Im ron, ronald weasely, same year as you, from some out back town in the middle of nowhere, moved here two years or so ago, i can't remember... Well, first day, lemme help ya then!" 

I blinked owlishly for a second at his word vomit before nodding and following him, entering up the from steps of the white and gold school, into chaotic hallways filled with people. 

We had only gotten about half way to the office, which was where we were heading, when we heard a shout.

"Ronald! Honesly where have you been?! School starts in 10 minutes!" 

Ron smiled sheepishly at the brown haired girl that had appeared in front of him, waving her hands around in exasperation.

"Sorry Hermione, ran into this guy, new kid here needed help" 

Harry tensed as she turned on him, then her eyes widened and she gasped.

"You're Harry potter! I know all about you! You're the scholarship student from london, in the music class. I've seen all your piano, guitar and singing videos you are totally amazing!" I blushed, unused to praise.

"Wish you talked about me that way" We both looked at ron, who had a slightly sulky look on his face. The girl, who i assumed was hermione, rolled her eyes but then stood on her tippy toes to place a soft kiss on his lips. I turned my eyes downward for a moment but looked up again as ron, who was blushing slightly, cleared his throat and gestured for me ro continue following him to the office, hermione having flitted off to get her class boooks.

Well, that was certainly... Different.

We finally managed to get to the office and get my schedule and locker number, and to my immense relief i had first period with ron, second with hermione, and third with both, the other three i had to suffer alone, but at least by then i might be a little bit more settled in.

After getting my locker sorted, Ron lead me to our first period class, whixh we were late to, although we had late passes i was dreading the looks I'd get the moment i stepped in. 

We reached the room and i caught the pitying glance ron gave me before be stepped through the door, my stomach knotted in fear, this can't be good.

A male teacher with greasy black hair looked over at us from the whiteboard he was standing at, hissing at ron to sit down after seeing our passes then smiled darkly, calling me to the front of the room, in front of every student.

"So you must be potter, the  _music_ Scholarship student. Well mr. Potter, no matter how famous you are in the music class, it gives you no excuse to show up herhere 10 minutes late to my History class, now take a seat"

It was all i could do to stop myself gaping at him, sniggers floated around the room as the teacher eyes me coldly.

"Y-yes sir"

Before i sat down next to ron, blonde hair in the back of the room caught my attention, and my eyes met emerald green ones. The guy was smirking, but his eyes showed something else.

Oh shit, a jock.

It was with this that a heavy feeling pressed down upon my heart.

_This can not end well..._


	2. Blonde and black isn't supposed to mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Malfoy meet

~Malfoy's Pov~

The moment I saw the little black haired boy enter out class, I was intrigued. Professor snape had instantly made fun of him, as he does to anyone that he doesn't like, and strangely I had an urge to protect him.

He looked shy, and I could see the underlying fear.

Harry potter.

I tested out the name on my tongue, loving the way it sounded, and suited him.

"Dude look an the new kid, what a shortie" I smirked at Pansy, who was seated next to me. She was my closest friend, one of the few who knew my sexual preference, and accepted it without hesitation. I had the strangest feeling that she was a bit of a fangirl.

I was extremely dissapointed when I did not have my next to classes with him, but found myself wound with almost uncontrollable pleasure when he entered my 4th period class, alone and nervouse.

"Go get him Drakie" Pansy pushed me in Harry's direction with a wink, and I gave her a small smile then replaced it with a smirk as i approached him.

The moment his eyes met mine he tensed, his big broens flickering around for an escape route but reconnecting with my emeralds when I came to a halt in front of him.

Oh god he is totally adorable, a head shorter than me, and he was even trembling.

I sat on the table next to where he was standing, books clenched to his chest, eyes on me.

"Hi" he looked uncertain, then timidly replied.

"U-um H-Hi"

I held back a shiver at his musical voice, letting my eyes roam over his lean body. He definitely had my attention.

"Im Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. It's honestly a pleasure to meet you" i heard his sharp intake of breath, but never got a reply when the teacher waltzed in.

"Class be seated for english"

"Yes ms. McGonagall"

~Harrys pov~

I took a seat, sadly having to sit next to Draco. He confused me. My first thought of him was an asshole jock type, but now I couldnt tell if he was making fun of me or trying to actually be nice. He seemed really popular too.  
All i know for sure is that smirkis never going to leave me alone. It sent shivers down my spine and ruined my brain function. How was I supposed to survive next to someone so obviously hot?

Oh dear god what have I said.

Something nudged my hand, and I looked down to see a paper note, and a softly smiling Malfoy.

Im so totally scared.


End file.
